


Fear

by Winter_Poppy



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 1, Double Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Pre-Magitek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Poppy/pseuds/Winter_Poppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will not acknowledge it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

He will not acknowledge it. The knot tightening in the pit of his stomach. The sweat coursing through the lines of his palms, clutched by the restless tremors of his fists. The frantic pounding of his heart, shaking him from within—beating to the rhythm of his anxiety, a racing countdown to insanity.  _You’ll be all right_ , he tries to scream over the blaring signs of his body.  _You’ll be all right!_  But his mind’s screams stutter to panicked silence.  _You may die…_  He chokes in a gasp, hoping the signs to keep to themselves. Inside. Silent.  _Never show fear!_

The warmth of her fingers knotting into his own snatches him out of the realm of fear. Kefka gazes down, and the little girl smiles at him, her hand squeezing tight.

"You’ll be all right," Terra says; the sound of her voice, bound in reality, prevailing on the imaginary warnings. He nods. If she says so, he’ll believe it.

When the nurse peers out of the door to call him to the professor’s office, they both stand up together, their hands still entwined.

"They chose you because you’re strong," Terra reminds him. "You said so."

"I am." He lets go. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is part of an OTP challenge, not all the fics in the series will be shippy, so if I don't I add the relationship tag, it's a genfic.


End file.
